A Christmas to Remember
by davieseton95
Summary: the Doctor, David and Sarah are traveling throughout time and space when the Doctor receives a message from the most impossible man; the Master. When they arrive at the location they walk right into a trap and have to fight there way out in order to live


Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who any of its characters or objects in this story; they belong to the BBC, please enjoy, review and leave your comments and remember, this is my FIRST fanfic so you won't be seeing any big class stuff. enjoy

**A Christmas To Remember**

It was dark night as a hooded figure paroled down a seemingly endless alleyway, by his appearance of him in the street lamps the hooded figure appeared tall with broad shoulders, he then turned to face another hooded figure who then handed something small, like a pocket watch, the first figure put the watch into his pocket and drew something and in a yellow flash the second figure fell to the floor, dead.

All was quiet in the TARDIS as the Doctor fiddled with buttons that do impossible things while David, on of his faithful companions, was hovering over his shoulder trying to learn how to fly the blue box. Sarah, the other faithful companion, on the other hand was swinging in the swing that stood under the see-through floor panel, then without warning sparks flew out of the TARDIS consol as the Doctor tried and failed to calm her down, Sarah jumped of the swing and ran up the stairs to help the Doctor and David deal with the unexpected firework show, the Doctor tried everything to calm her down but it was David with his sonic screwdriver that finally calmed the TARDIS down and started to put her back on course

"I was about to do that David" moaned the Doctor

"Yeah in about 3 minutes after we die form your childish driving Doctor," replayed David

"Did you ever learn how to drive this thing?"

"Yes I did but it was taken out of my memory and I had to learn it all again," said the Doctor, rubbing the back of his head in defeat.

"Anyway enough with this living in the past dilemma," said the Doctor raising his head

"Where shall we go this time?" but before either of his companions could answer him, he was hit by a mental image of a place and a voice speaking in gallifreyan telling him when and where he should arrive here and then there was a flash of his face, the most impossible face smiling and laughing at him, with a frighten look in his eyes that David and Sarah haven't seen in a long time, the look of fear was plastered all over his face.

They soon materialised in a medieval looking street, the Doctor was the first out of the TARDIS to check if it was safe but Sarah and David barged right past as they were bored of him trying to act like he was the leader

"So why are we here Doctor?" asked Sarah

"And why aren't we at some beach like space Florida?" continued David.

"Because I saw a face that told me to come here," said the Doctor

"The most impossible face," then there was a yellow flash of sorts and the TARDIS crew were surrounded by the headless monks but as they circled round there odds, the Doctor pulled something out of his bottomless pockets that looked like a small bead and he threw it to the ground and it exploded into a giant cloud of smoke.

When the smoke cleared the Doctor, David and Sarah were gone, running through the narrow walkways and jumping over wall trying to escape the headless monks but as they turned a corner they found themselves face to face with more hooded figure but these ones had saliva drooling out of their hoods, as David tried to get a closer look at them the Doctor pulled him back just as the creatures tore through their robes, revealing them to be krillitane.

"RUN!" shouted the Doctor as the three of them jumped over the bridge and hid under the bridge as the krillitane flew past them.

They then quietly made their way back to the TARDIS to find another two hooded figures standing in front of it, the Doctor approached one of them with a the same look in his eyes as he had when he got the mental message, he removed the hood to reveal the most impossible face known to him, the Master.

"You can't be here," stuttered the Doctor "You just CAN'T!"

"Oh but I am hear flesh and blood and here to take your TARDIS and your LIVES!" stated the Master, the Master then pulled out his laser screwdriver but as he done that David pushed the Doctor out the way and drew his sonic screwdriver.

With both David and the Master staring down each others screwdriver, their fingers itching at the buttons staring into each others fearless eyes

"Put it down boy, your no hero you only act like it," taunted the Master

"I may be a boy, but I do know how to use the screwdriver," smiled David as the pushed the button down hard on the screwdriver, the resulting blast knocked the Master backwards on his feet, onto the ground the resulting shockwave from David's screwdriver smashed every piece of glass around them and miss fired his screwdriver, just missing David head. David tried to help the Master up but was shocked by the laser screwdriver, the other hooded figure then shocked the Doctor and Sarah, rendering the 3 of them unconscious.

They later found themselves waking up to an army of headless monks and krillitane, all facing a tall dark figure that the Doctor, David and Sarah couldn't see but this figure looked like it was in charged, David immediately noticed the Master standing next to the dark figure while trying to find his screwdriver but he didn't have to reach far because he was released and he fell into some sort of arena where he could sense several Krafayis dotted around him, the figure then ordered David to kill one of the Krafayis but David refused and the Doctor winked at his nephew as he drew his screwdriver and pressed it against his chains.

The chains then weakened themselves and the Doctor shattered his chains and then released Sarah from her chains and gave her his screwdriver

"but Grandpa I can't take this," said Sarah "Don't worry I've got my own," smiled the Doctor as he pulled out his old sonic screwdriver from his bottomless pockets "but I still don't want it," stated Sarah

"Why don't you it you've always nagged me to give you so why are you rejecting the offer now?" asked the Doctor "Its because its not pink that why," said Sarah "Do you want me to change it?" asked the Doctor

"Yes please," smiled Sarah. With a roll of his eyes and a parental moan, the Doctor took Sarah's screwdriver and pressed the end of his screwdriver against it and started to change the colour before finally stopping at the colour that Sarah wanted, Pink.

While the Doctor sorted Sarah's screwdriver, David was trying to avoid the Krafayis that were charging randomly at him, when he finally found his sonic he held it above his head and activated it, releasing a sonic shockwave that paralyzed the Krafayis in there tracks

"I don't mean to disturb the family moment up there but, Can I get a little HELP down here?" stated David up towards the Doctor and Sarah

"Right yes sorry David," replied the Doctor. The Master then jumped into the arena that had David trapped in it and sealed it off from the Doctor and Sarah, leaving those 2 to fight of the hooded companion on their own.

"While you were unconscious I made some alterations to my screwdriver as well as yours to make it even," said the Master

"Well at least you haven't lost your sense of honour," said David, the Master then pressed a button on his laser screwdriver and a yellow laser sword expanded out of the middle of the Master's screwdriver, David then done the same on his screwdriver and a blue laser sword expanded out the middle of David's screwdriver

"Battle to the finish?" asked David

"Just the way I like it," said the Master as he took the first attack at David but David deflected it and tried to counter it but failed and was knocked back by the Master's uppercut, as the fight between the Master and David raged on in the pit the dark figure slipped away and disappeared without a trace.

The fight between the Master and David started to tip in David's favour as he was lighter than the Master and he had practised sword fighting with a sycorax and it was only a matter of time before David landed a critical blow to the Master's gut forcing him to drop his laser screwdriver and break the force field separating David for the Doctor and Sarah, David climbed out of he pit with the wounded Master on his back and he carried him to were the TARDIS was located, when he arrived at the TARDIS the Doctor and Sarah were waiting for him as they had lost the hooded companion

"I see that training with the sycorax paid of then didn't it?" said the Doctor examining the Master's wound "He'll be fine it isn't severe and it most defiantly won't activate the regeneration process," but thing where short lived as the hooded companion turned the corner at the end of the corridor and shot David with his laser.

Enraged by what the hooded companion done, the Doctor took the laser screwdriver and started shooting the companion with it time and time again until he retreated into the shadows, the Doctor then turned to his dying nephew and held his hand

"It's ok David I'm sure your timelord enough to regenerate," said the Doctor with tears swelling in his eyes

"I don't think so Grandpa I think this is it for me," said David with a weak voice

"But you've done so much and think of the things you haven't done, passing your TARDIS test, being knighted in the high court of the timelords all of that and yet you just can't die on it," said the Doctor now trying his very best not to cry; chocking back sobs, sniffing away the snot and wiping his eyes constantly. But then the master suddenly started screaming bloody murder as his body turned to dust

"What's happening to you?" said the Doctor turning his attention to the Master

"Plan B" said the Master as he held out a watch

"A Fob Watch?" said a surprised Doctor

"Yes and it will hold me until it's opened in which I'll be released into the person that opens it whether they be human or timelord," said the Master as he handed the Doctor his Fob watch

"Take good care of me until the time is right," and with that the Master disappeared into the air.

As the Doctor put the Fob watch into his pocket and take David back into the TARDIS to take him back to Susan, he failed to realise that the hooded companion of the now dead Master had returned as was aiming at his laser at the Doctor now, as the Doctor stepped into the TARDIS the companion shot his laser at him with all it's power.

When the laser blast hit the Doctor he dropped David onto the floor, grabbing Sarah's attention, before collapsing on top of David

"Help my onto the control board," said the Doctor as Sarah helped him up and then went back for David, the Doctor placed the Master's Fob watch on the console as he started his regeneration process

"Bring me David, Sarah," said the Doctor

"Why?" asked Sarah

"To save what is left of him from death," said the Doctor who started to glow the regeneration colours. Sarah done as she was told and gave David's body to the Doctor

"Right this is the first time I've tried this so if anything goes wrong I want you to steer the TARDIS back to your home ok?" said the Doctor but before he could tell Sarah how to set the co-ordinates for her home he started to regenerate, the blast of colours was so bring that Sarah had to cover her eyes in order to see what was happening.

What was happening was the Doctor was pouring himself into his nephew's body in order to keep both of them alive but the energy from the regeneration was so great that the TARDIS started to short circuit, sparks flew everywhere and a few flickers of fire appeared around the console but Sarah was brave, she ploughed her way to the console and tried her very best to set the control but with the console damaged the TARDIS wasn't going to make the journey pleasant at all, once Sarah had found her way to the leaver that controlled the TARDIS she pulled it without any hesitation but the first time she tried it nothing happened so she tried again, even harder, still no result, so she then moves to the leaver next to it and pulls them both with all her might, this time the TARDIS engines roared into life and the classic wheezing filled the room but was challenged by the might and roar of the regeneration process. Suddenly there was a loud rumbling noise and the TARDIS then started to shack and then it happened, the cloister bell went off, louder than ever before, defining Sarah who backed away from the console that was now surrounded by a ring of fire. Outside in the darkest of space fell the blue box that was know as the TARDIS with blinding light coming from it's windows, it's destination, Earth.


End file.
